


Far Beyond

by aerinofthestarsandseas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinofthestarsandseas/pseuds/aerinofthestarsandseas
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge ran along the crumbling sidewalk, followed closely by two shadowy figures that were getting closer. Racing around a building out of sight of their pursuers, they frantically skidded to a stop. 

“Please! Please! Answer you guys!!” Pidge whispered, trying to call Lance and Hunk. They heard some low voices coming from the dark shapes that had followed them, having again found their trail. Pidge turned around to see how close they were, but tripped and landed on their head. All that they could remember was Lance answering and yelling, “What's going on are you okay!?” They felt a sharp pain at their neck and numbness spreading to the rest of their body. Everything went black, but the last thing they heard was their friends coming to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying and in shock was how Lance and Hunk found Pidge in an alley after they called them. They didn't know what to do, call 911 or go back to the Garrison with Pidge. The two tried to wake them, and ended up sneaking back to the Garrison with an unconscious Pidge. 

Pidge woke up back in the dorms and with a throbbing pain throughout their body making it so they could barely stand up. Trying to remember the night before, they sat up and looked around. _Why? Why? Thought Pidge. What did they do to me?_ Just then Lance came in with a tray of food. 

“How are you doing?” Lance asked. “Feeling better?”

“Well for starters I feel like shit,” Pidge replied. Lance made an awkward laugh, looking askance.

“Do you remember anything about what happened?” he asked. 

“Yeah, well, I don't know what really happened but I think it was some vampires chasing me,” Pidge said, “but I kinda feel bad for them, I assume if any word got out the government would call for stricter rules around them.” They sighed and picked at the food. 

“Does anyone else know?” Pidge asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Lance said “If we were lucky no one saw us bring you back in. But, classes are still going on, and we assumed you didn’t want to tell anyone, so you're going to have to show up.” He told her and left the room.

Pidge sighed and got up, wincing at the light shining through the window, shutting the blinds and putting on their baggy Garrison uniform, and ducked into the hallway to find Lance and Hunk. 

Finding them in the eating hall with a place saved for them, they slid in next to Hunk, who not being a morning person, definitely looked worse than they felt. Hunk smiled and let out a yawn that sounded something like “morning Pidge”.

“Wow, looks like you two had a wild night yesterday,” Pidge joked. Lance snorted at that.

“You could say it was something like that,” Lance said. The three spoke and enjoyed their time together, letting Pidge almost forget about the events of last night. Almost. 


End file.
